


Capacity and willingness

by earlyavril



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking collar, Cock Rings, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Punishment, Spreader Bars, Stationary dildo, consensual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlyavril/pseuds/earlyavril
Summary: Chapter 1 & 2: Erwin punishes Levi for making himself come.Chapter 3: Relationship/kink negotiation, feelings.Chapter 4: Domestic scene, feelings, Erwin says I love you, fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi closed his eyes and enjoyed Erwin's warm, strong hands on his body, stripping him and caressing, then strapping him tightly into an intricate leather harness that connected to a thick collar; a broad strap of thick leather covering almost the entire length of his neck. When Erwin produced a tall wooden spreader bar from underneath the bed, Levi whimpered, his hard dick wetting the front of his underwear as a gush of precome escaped it - of course Erwin noticed this and abandoned the spreader bar for a moment, in order to remove Levi's black bikini briefs and slip a silicone cock ring down to the base of his arousal. The ring sat extremely snugly, its restriction super effective, and while Levi had anticipated it, he swallowed thickly and couldn't stop a small sob from escaping his lips. Erwin smiled and kissed his forehead before he arranged Levi onto all fours and sat down behind him, attaching padded leather cuffs to his slender ankles.   
Levi spread his knees in anticipation of the bar. Erwin clicked it onto his left ankle first, then spread Levi's knees more with firm pushes to the insides of his thighs. More than Levi had ever had to endure, before Erwin could lock the other end onto Levi's right ankle cuff. Levi's lithe, flexible body settled into the uncomfortable position in a matter of seconds, but Erwin knew that his thighs would be trembling shortly from the strain. Especially as he would have to wait in that position for some time.

Erwin stepped back and admired his boy for a moment, then he chose a short chain leash, clipping the hook at the end of it onto the sturdy ring attached to the back of Levi's collar. He was already in a dream-like state, the smoothness of his forehead and relaxed setting of his lips. When Erwin's eyes met Levi's, he wasn't pleased with the sleepy droopiness of his boy's gaze. Frowning, he reached forward to pull on Levi's collar. He relished the gasp he got for pulling the strap one hole tighter. After a short pause, he pulled some more, locking it in place two holes tighter than the usual snug setting. When he stepped back, Levi's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, little huffs of breath coming faster than before. Good, his airway wasn't completely squeezed, but a good amount restricted. Erwin smiled sweetly as Levi looked up at him through eyes that were shiny with emerging tears. When he blinked, a tear rolled down each cheek and Erwin bit the inside of his cheek to avoid moaning at the sight. He wasn't even half hard yet, as the task of getting his boy ready was more of a soothing creative activity, but when his beautiful boy looked at him like that, with teary eyes full of respect, anticipation and need, it did him in completely. He had to look away. 

"Good boy", he mumbled before stepping back to the head of the bed where Levi's lower half was. Levi was still on hands and knees, although the wide spread of his knees made it so that his groin was almost touching the sheets. Erwin bent down to get one last thing from the box underneath the bed - a large, heavy, black cock that rose from a circular, flat base. The base was wide enough so that it could stand up by itself on the bed. After placing it carefully, in the exact spot where Levi's ass would be once he sat up in a W position, he let his hands roam over Levi's pale, naked thighs, up over his back where leather straps crisscrossed, and then down again to dig his fingers into Levi's tight little ass. All that soft pearly skin and hard muscles trembling with want for Erwin's touch, it made him almost weak at the knees, how he admired his brave, sweet, patient boy.   
When he let a thumb dig in between Levi's ass cheeks and put pressure on the small hole, he heard Levi let out a small, choky sound. Of course, the restriction of the tight collar would muffle and thicken his voice a bit. It was unusual for Levi to be this quiet during prep, especially since Erwin hadn't even forbidden him to speak. Erwin assumed he was embarrassed over the reason for this punishment and that he wanted to be as good as possible. 

 

Indeed this session was a punishment, Erwin had to remind himself that. Tonight Levi had come over as they'd agreed, head hung low, and admitted shyly and quietly that he'd made himself come earlier that day, in the morning before work. Erwin had frowned and nodded, and while he hadn't felt angry, he was disappointed that this was still an issue and felt that it would have to be addressed properly once and for all. 

 

With swift movements, Erwin dipped two fingers in a small jar of lube, and pushed them through the tight rim. He curled his other arm around Levi's back and placed it on his boy's lower stomach where he felt muscles shifting and clenching beneath the soft skin. He started stroking there soothingly when he began to pump his fingers into Levi. He'd decided to prepare Levi just enough so he wouldn't cramp or tear from the task of taking the monstrosity that he'd placed between his legs. However he would not work Levi's hole as loose as the girth and length of the toy really required. It was bigger than Erwin, not by much, but considerably. And that's saying something. Levi would... struggle. Erwin bit his lip and groaned at the thought.   
Erwin was aware of the pleasure he took in putting Levi through uncomfortable tasks, but he was also aware of his boy's will to do good, to make his dom proud, and would never punish his boy further than his overstepping required. However, Levi making himself come was a serious offense to their relationship and while they hadn't been together in this way all that long, he still expected Levi to honor their agreements. He would have to make this punishment a real lesson for his boy so that he would stop pleasuring himself without permission. If Erwin would have to punish his boy for the same reason one more time after this session, it would be clear that Erwin had overestimated Levi's capacity and willingness, and they would have to take several steps back.

Levi's breathing came in quick, shuddering huffs, and his stomach muscles were clenching and unclenching simultaneously with the clinical and rhythmic pumping of Erwin's fingers. He'd managed to relax the tight rim of his hole now, so his dom could stretch him properly. It hurt a little more than a little, but it was not anything. Nothing about this treatment added to Levi's arousal, but he took comfort in the way Erwin held him and when he began to lean on the strong and rough hand holding him up by his stomach, Erwin didn't stop him. It felt good to relieve his arms and knees for a bit. Levi felt grateful and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on his breathing. He had to accept a somewhat insufficient intake of oxygen because of the tightness of his collar, and the tightly strapped harness held his ribs in so the movement of his chest was also limited. His lungs ached, only very slightly, as if he were walking uphill to the top of a steep hill. The thought soothed Levi and he imagined taking three steps on every breath in and out.   
He began to space out in his little imagery, startling and choking on a gasp when Erwin grabbed him by his hips and began to pull him up and back. His head would have lolled forward, had it not been forced straight by the width of the collar. He coughed once, fully present now, grabbing onto Erwin's hands that dug into his hips and guided him to a sit, legs spread into a W shape under his upper body. 

"Good boy, breathe", Erwin mused as he paused in moving Levi when he was upright. He nuzzled his boy's hair shortly before he cleared his throat. Levi frowned softly. Was Erwin hesitating?

"Bottoms' out now, Levi, I'll help you settle. I want you to sit down"

Levi obeyed, puzzled but accepting, arching his back so that his ass cheeks spread a little, revealing his hole to the cool air in the room. Erwin still held his entire weight, and the moment he started to lower his boy, Levi could feel the blunt, massive head of the lubed-up silicone cock kissing his pucker. He tensed suddenly, and when he stared up at Erwin, he saw the concerned lines marring his handsome dom's face. The blond just nodded subtly and continued to lightly guide Levi down.   
Levi understood that this was it, his punishment had begun. He also understood that there would be no pausing or negotiation. He was going to have to pierce himself onto that massive thing if he were to sit down. Taking a long drag of air, he cinched his eyes shut, tears that he hadn't felt were there started to spill, and he gathered all the willpower that he could muster in order to bear down. The head breached his hole slowly, and Levi huffed quick little breaths through his squeezed windpipe. 

The pain was real, it was a fucking --- backwards birth. Well, not really that bad, but... damn. Levi had taken Erwin many times, but never in this much restrictive bondage. Erwin was bigger than most and every time they fucked, Erwin would prepare Levi more than he had now, and even then, it felt like a real accomplishment every time. This was bigger than Erwin, no doubt... what if he... no.  
Levi pushed the panic away. Erwin knew his body, knew his limits. He wouldn't do anything that would really, seriously hurt Levi's hole or insides. With that thought in mind, Levi bit his lip, gripped Erwin's hands that were still secure on his waist, and bore down properly, feeling that initial explosive burn turning into a steady throbbing invading sensation.   
The wavy texture of the dildo worked its way against his walls and the friction to his stretched rim never seemed to ease. The wider parts tugged at his prostate as it inched into him slowly, and the jolts of extreme pleasure spiked the pain of the pulling at his raw rim. His cock filled with every little push, and Levi couldn't believe all the conflicting emotions that rumbled through him. If he could to this without his breathing or movement restricted, in little portions, with pauses, he might have been able to separate the emotions and take the pain and pleasure in respective little hits, but this, all commingling into a sickening, desperate mishmash of desperation, it was... impossible. He managed half of it without a sound, but he cried now, didn't realize it but tears were rolling steady and Erwin shifted a little beside him, a movement that Levi barely registered through the pain and the wheezing of his breathing that barely allowed for his sobs to surface. Erwin was talking, but Levi heard it as if under water. 

"Easy, easy. Good boy. I know. It's not going to tear you, I promise. Easy. Halfway done now."

Levi noticed that there was no pressure on his hips anymore, no guiding grip pushing him downwards. He let out a loud exhale that became a sob, an immature, drawn out "ah-uh" sound, and let himself pause. This put further strain on his thighs but it was worth it, pausing the push of the cock on his maxed-out rim making his insides clench and his dick swell and get painfully restricted by the ring digging into the sensitive flesh. Instinctually, Levi's hands reached behind him to feel the extent of the object he'd have to take. Erwin grabbed them quickly and tutted. 

"No touching it. Grab your elbows behind your back", Erwin said softly, and Levi did.

When Erwin strapped his forearms to the respective wrist, he whimpered. Erwin kissed his shoulder, lingered with his lips there, and Levi heard him swallow thickly. 

"I know, my sweet boy... I know", he muttered as he secured the straps with firm tugs. 

Levi cried quietly and gripped his elbows. He knew he'd have to take more of the cock but he felt so exhausted already. A few blissful moments of rest passed and Levi calmed considerably. Erwin kissed his shoulder again.

"You're going to take all of it. I want you to sit and wait for me."

The whisper was sweet and quiet and warm but it made Levi shiver. When he didn't move, Erwin lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Levi responded with a tiny wiggle. Erwin frowned, and took a hold of Levi's shoulder, to make his boy realize that he would do the pushing if his boy wouldn't. He knew that this bit was going to be harder as Levi, now bound by his arms, couldn't brace himself by holding onto Erwin's arms guiding him down. He gave Levi a few more moments until his patience wore out. 

Levi knew what was going to happen when he felt Erwin's hands grip onto his shoulders. As he started to apply pressure, Levi looked up on his dom again, eyes pleading, lips trembling around short breaths. Erwin blinked at him, slowly, and he might as well have said "no". He looked stern, but he watched Levi closely. He wouldn't start pushing his boy down without checking in with him. 

"This is your punishment Levi, but I know that you know that you can always, always, use your safeword without repercussions. Since you haven't said anything yet, I'm going to assume that you will answer my question honestly... will you do this?"

More tears wet Levi's cheeks when he heard Erwin's fair but firm words. He trusted his dom. He would be good for him. He would improve. The collar stopped him from moving his head down, but Levi managed a faint nod and started to bear down, unclenching his insides and effectively making the large object jostle against his prostate. As Erwin started to press down on his shoulders, he relaxed his tired thighs. 

Erwin leaned on Levi's shoulder so that the pressure was steady and he grit his teeth as Levi wailed and trembled all over. It was over in a matter of seconds. Levi quieted but let out a humming sort of keening sound as he worked to accept the intruding object. With a glance down, Erwin was relieved to see that Levi was still hard in spite of the assault on his poor hole and insides. The tip of his cock was weeping more precome, in fact. This didn't mean Levi wasn't struggling, he knew that well. He removed his hands slowly and went around Levi to stand in front of him. Levi's eyes were squeezed shut, eyelashes wet with tears, his cheeks red and and there were dips in his cheeks indicating that he bit them. Erwin stroked his cheek and felt the jaws unclench. A soft jingle sounded from where the spreader bar connected to the ankle cuffs. His legs trembled in the seated position, obviously from the sensation of being impaled in an awkward position. 

Erwin had to remind himself that Levi was tough and could take a lot, begged to be roughhoused on numerous occasions in fact. None of those rougher sessions had included penetration in this manner, though. This was more than anything they'd ever done. The choking collar, the tight harness, the cock ring, the spreader bar, the large stationary dildo. Erwin felt like he'd put all Levi's least favorite things together. And his boy had taken it all. His heart swelled with pride and he kneeled before Levi as his boy started to open his red, swollen eyes. He whined quietly now, breathing fast but steady. Erwin stroked his cheek and placed his other hand on his stomach. He loved feeling his boy's abs clenching and shifting. And... just to think that that whole, thick, hard, wavy length was inside, well reaching beyond his rectum and digging a bit into his low intestine. He itched to push into Levi's taut tummy, maybe feel the outline of the dildo, pushing it further into him... but he didn't, wouldn't, he just stroked the skin lovingly, and when he met Levi's gaze he was relieved to see that his boy looked straight into his eyes. He stood up and rolled his shoulders. He knew he wouldn't be able to let Levi wait for long in this position, but Levi didn't have to know that. 

"I'll be back in a few moments."

He left Levi after kissing him gently on the lips and putting a golden bell in his hand, one they always used when Levi couldn't rely on his voice to safeword.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no sound coming from outside of the bedroom. If Erwin were to pour himself a drink or open drawers or something like that, Levi would hear it, because the door, though closed, was really thin. His dom probably wanted to ensure himself that he'd hear any sound coming from Levi. 

Waiting was always part of Erwin's punishments. 

Levi had waited for around thirty minutes now. There was no clock in the room, but Levi had gotten skilled at counting minutes after getting together with Erwin.   
Levi was good at waiting, but it always completely drained him, as it took all of his power not to work himself into panic over being immobilized and neglected. He'd learnt to take each minute as it came and he'd give himself little mental tasks. 

When Erwin would return after putting Levi through waiting, he'd always make sure that Levi understood that he hadn't neglected him, that he let Levi wait because he admired how patient he was and that he wanted Levi to reflect over his overstepping. He'd let Levi cry or space out, whatever he needed, but in the end he'd always make Levi express himself, why he'd broken a rule, what he'd thought about during the punishment, how he felt now that it was over... he looked out for Levi. He was stern but fair. Levi loved that about Erwin.

He sat still, save for some small jitters and trembles caused by his limbs fighting not to fall numb. Levi hadn't let himself sit down with all his weight until after Erwin'd left. When his thighs gave out completely, his ass plopped down properly onto the flat base of the large cock, and he'd forced himself to wiggle his hips a little in order to make sure it wouldn't jostle inside of him while he rested. It wasn't his stretched rim that bothered him, it was the head of the cock that dug so far into him, he felt in his stomach, how it pushed into the thin column beyond his rectum. It felt scary, actually. Levi wondered if Erwin had had this monstrous stationary dildo since before they met, or if he'd purchased it recently, just for Levi, with this punishment in mind. He'd involuntarily sobbed and whined during the first fifteen minutes, and almost wished that Erwin would have gagged him so that he could've spent the wait sobbing and crying his eyes out without feeling subconscious that Erwin heard him. 

Another ten minutes passed and Levi began to struggle with the position again, his legs were falling asleep. He wiggled his toes a little and the movement sent tingles up his legs. He thought he'd roll his shoulders just a little, but that was a mistake. The movement was restricted as the harness held his chest tightly, and this made him arch his back just slightly, which made the cock push forward. After being completely still, Levi had gone soft and almost forgot the potential impact of the huge thing inside.   
The movement jostled his crammed insides, bladder and prostate grinding against the large, hard shaft. He couldn't stop clenching around the damned thing and it hurt and it pulled and tugged and he imagined it growing in size until it would hit his throat. The shock and steady stimulation made Levi's dick harden fast, and he sobbed when it jerked against the sheets. 

In a haze, Levi sees Erwin open the door and rush to his side. He made quick work of unbuckling the collar and removing the spreader bar. Levi sucked in heavenly gulps of air and buried his face in Erwin's chest when the tall blond embraced him and removed the straps binding his arms at the same time.

"Shh... there, it's over... it's over now, you did so well sweetheart."

Levi reveled in Erwin's praise and his sobs and hiccups grew weaker until he quieted completely and just enjoyed Erwin's embrace. Then he looked up at Erwin and saw that his dom had those same concerned lines on his forehead like when he'd lowered Levi onto the dildo. Levi swallowed and blinked away tears, not looking away when he felt Erwin cupping his ass. It made him whimper, 'cause as much as he'd tried not to think about it, he realized that it would have to come out. Erwin kissed his neck a couple of times, his lips were warm and soft and comforting.

"Can you stand on your knees for a moment while I pull it out? Or do you want me to lift you off?"

Erwin caressed his ass cheeks with rough thumbs. Levi thought about it. Standing on his knees would make the whole thing jerk inside him before Erwin could take it out, and that somehow seemed worse than being lifted off of it. 

"L-lift me off", he managed, gaze down, hoarse and weak voice barely making it to Erwin's ears.

Erwin made no affair of it. He scooted his boy around, ignoring Levi's whines at each movement through gritted teeth, until he faced the side of the bed where Erwin stood, and then Erwin started to hoist him up, one hand under his ass and one around his shoulders. Levi squeezed his eyes shut and started to push while he threw his arms and legs around Erwin like a baby koala. 

A squelching, sucking noise, and then it was out. Levi's face reddened from embarrassment and he hid in the warm nook between Erwin's neck and shoulder. Erwin stood upright now and held Levi close, shushing and praising him quietly. Only now did Levi notice that Erwin was shirtless. He relaxed completely against all that tan, soft skin and dug his fingers into Erwin's muscly back. He'd made it. 

Erwin carefully laid his dainty boy out onto bed, now cleared of punishment implements. Levi is completely spaced out now, sprawled out on his back, his eyes slitted, mouth slightly agape - Erwin supposes he could arrange him into any pose when he's like this. Instead, he pads out of the room on bare feet, into the kitchen.   
Levi likes ice water when he's coming out of a session, usually has trouble getting anything else down right away, but after this kind of intense punishment Erwin really wants him to get his blood sugar up. There are energy drinks in the fridge, Erwin always sees so stock some in case Levi comes over in a mood and hasn't been able to eat for some time. His boy is fussy with food, and as much as Erwin tries to change that, every other day Levi forgets to eat during the day. No time for breaks at work, no real hankering for it, Erwin's heard it all. He sighs and pulls out a strawberry flavored energy drink from the crammed fridge, and pours home made ice tea into a huge glass full of ice cubes. After adding some honey and sliced lemon to the ice tea, he takes it all on a tray and returns to the bedroom. 

As Erwin placed the tray down onto the bedside table, and Levi, asleep, rolled over on his side, back to Erwin. Like he thought, his boy's hole is gaping, already closing up and fluttering a little. Erwin admired his boy laying down, harness still cinching his waist, digging into lean muscle and soft skin. 

Levi stirred when Erwin leaned over him to place little pecks along his arm. 

"Mh... m-sorry", he mumbled, and Erwin's heart clenched with a pang of guilt. 

"I love you, darling. We're okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"The market potential is great, but we need to scope out the competition very carefully. This company is inexperienced and we need to remember how much they have to lose. We want to help them stabilize, and to be able to do that we need to anticipate what focus groups they will attract..."

Erwin imagines his brain cells actually shrinking. 

The man in front of him drones on about things that are already clear to each and everyone in the room. 

This merger is a big joke. 

He uses to be able to take these prestigious business meetings with a grain of salt and see them as an opportunity to network, but today, he feels completely bored and appalled by the hypocrisy going on among most of his colleagues; nag, nag, nag, we all have high income and paid vacation but still we bitch, bitch, bitch. Erwin finds himself chuckling softly at the little lyric he's made up, earning a skeptical look from a sharp looking woman from across the table. 

Erwin composes himself and somehow manages to keep from making inappropriate noises or dozing off for the rest of the meeting. 

Another meeting and some ass-kissing later, he finds himself back in the posh but comfy hotel room that his company put him up in. It's late and he's a little buzzed from drinks after dinner with his least annoying colleague. They'd talked about their relationships, and of course, Erwin began to miss Levi. 

He flops onto the bed and removes his tie. If Levi was here, he'd have thrown his arms around his neck and attacked his jaw, cheeks and lips with cool, soft little kisses. Before diving into his mouth with his cute pink tongue and moving to straddle his lap... Erwin sighs and closes his eyes to enjoy the imagery.   
He's been on this hellish business trip for week now, and he and Levi has only texted each other short, frustrating little updates. Erwin wants to let Levi focus on his studies and his work, and Levi probably thought the same for Erwin. 

A pang of intense longing hits Erwin like a sudden fever and he actually moans. He reaches for his phone and goes to check Levi's instagram. There's a post from this evening that Erwin hasn't seen yet, a stylish picture of Levi with another pretty boy, making sour faces in a booth of what looks like a british pub. Probably one of his friends from drama school. Levi's hair is neatly drawn back, for once showing off his beautiful smooth forehead and his slanted, elegant eyebrows. Erwin zooms in on Levi's face, smiling as he admires his boy's quirky brand of beauty. He has some discreet smokey eye makeup on in the picture, and is wearing an oversized white silk shirt adorned with little specks of silver paint. 

Erwin smiles to himself, Levi has such eclectic taste in clothes. Meeting up with Levi was always equally surprising and entertaining. Sometimes he looks like a Dickens character, and sometimes like the lost member of some obscure grunge band. 

On their first date, Levi had made Erwin believe that he was an oppressed rich kid, wearing a smart suit, a white cravat tie, delicate gold jewelry and shiny shoes. Levi likes to play roles and he isn't afraid of trying out new things. He can change hairstyle or accent or... gait, even, on a whim. He's moody, spontaneous, honest... a little too honest sometimes. Erwin loves that about him.

He texts Levi a goodnight kiss, then goes into the bathroom to make himself ready to go to sleep. When he settles into the covers on the comfy bed, his phone rings. He smiles and taps to answer.

"Yes?"

There's some rustle of fabric, and a faint clatter on the other end. 

"Hi daddy", a slightly hoarse, but lovely and melodic voice answers. 

Erwin instantly feels blood rush south, and he stifles a groan. Levi only ever calls Erwin "daddy" when he's a little drunk. Daddy kink isn't really a thing between them, not yet anyway, and Erwin often shakes it off demanding that Levi call him by his name. But something about the distance and seeing that picture of Levi makes Erwin want to play along, see what he might find. 

Levi's kinks are still forming. Erwin doesn't want to pressure him into anything other than what they'd talked about and agreed upon (up until now, that meant that they both loves the bdsm dynamic and that Erwin is Levi's dominant and Levi is Erwin's boy, basically). However, another dynamic to explore for alternative play sessions could very well be some kind of daddy kink.

Erwin hums, that deep contemplative sound that he knew always made Levi's eyes widen and his skin tingle.

"Darling, what is it? It's late."

"Erw- daddy, I just missed you."

Erwin chuckles at Levi's pitiful little voice. He's obviously trying provoke Erwin into doing or saying something... lewd. 

Very well, thinks Erwin. He leans back comfortably and thinks things over quickly. Yes, fuck yes, he'll see where this could go. 

"Levi, I thought I told you to wait for my call like a good boy. What are you doing up so late, anyway?", he mock scolds, that soft growling quality still lacing his voice.   
He hears Levi exhale a little shudderingly - ha, gotcha.

"I'm...mmh", Levi pauses to moan faintly, "I'm sorry..."

Erwin cocks an eyebrow. He knows that moan. 

"Levi, are you touching yourself?"

"Mhmm..." sighs Levi, completely shameless.

Erwin frowns, can't help but think about Levi's most recent punishment, a very hard one, that he received because he made himself come without permission. He can't take this lightly, even though deep down he knew that Levi always does try his best to be good. And the punishment had been effective.

"And for how long have you been doing this?"

"I, ah, just started, hnn... just now, I promise. Your voice... it-"

"Well then", Erwin cuts Levi off. "I choose to believe you, but really, boy -" Erwin scolds, putting a harsh emphasis on those last words, "you will ask for permission. I know you're really a good boy. I know you're not yearning for more of that sort of punishment."

Levi gasps close to his phone, the sound makes Erwin hard and he presses a palm down on his arousal when Levi starts his melodic moaning-talking again.

"Oh, ohmnn... no please Erwin, please, I've haven't done anything wrong...", he almost whines that last part, and Erwin so hotly wishes he had him here, in his bed. He slips his hand into his sleep pants and starts to stroke himself very slowly, a slight frown still marring his forehead. Levi didn't really sound repentant. If Erwin had said that to Levi in person, he knew Levi would've barely beed able to keep his hard-on. 

"Oh but you did, sweet thing. You started to pleasure yourself without permission because you're an impatient, naughty little boy. I'll have to address that when I get home."

Levi whines. It sounds truthful and pitiful now. Score. He smirks and speeds up his strokes a little.  
Erwin can imagine his downcast eyes, the red bloom of embarrassment on his pale cheeks-

"Not... not like last time, please", Levi whispers, now uninterrupted by moans and sighs. 

Erwin swallows and stops his strokes. He wills the erotic tingles to pause for a moment.

"No, not like last time. That was because you'd made yourself come. This time, you merely forgot to ask and if you had I would've allowed you, because we were already through the looking glass, so to speak. It's often inevitable, between you and me, but I still want you to ask. Do you understand, Levi?"

Levi whispers a yes. 

"Now, if you feel there's something wrong or you've changed your mind about the way we play and interact, that's a different thing that we need to talk about", Erwin adds, a little chill suddenly creeping up his spine. He doesn't want Levi to want to get out! He'll change his ways if Levi would want that, that's how much he's come to care for his darling boy. 

There's ominous silence, but then Levi releases an adorable, shuddering huff of breath that makes Erwin smile. 

"I love that you that you control me!", Levi almost shouts. Then he says, calmer, "but I am impatient sometimes and you should know that about me. I want to follow your rules. I never want to come without permission again and I will try to remember to ask before I..." he trails off.   
"But I don't want to change anything! I've been wanting this for so long, Erwin-- fuck..." 

Erwin can practically feel Levi's distress. He shushes and makes sweet noises to make Levi understand that he's not at all upset.

"I understand, Levi. I love that you are so easily excitable, and impatient, sometimes. I know that you are committed, that's why I'm being serious about this all. I wouldn't be a worthy dom if I didn't check to see how you're feeling. I really appreciate you telling me the ropes, too. Get it? Never change."

He hears Levi swallow, and when he says, okay, Erwin feels relieved, grateful and impressed with his beautiful boyfriend. But there's still one thing that feels crooked...

"You say you want to follow 'my' rules. Levi, I don't want you to feel that way. They should be our rules. If there's something that bothers you, you need to tell me."

Levi answers quickly; "I meant it like that."   
There's a pause, but then he says a little sullenly, "I don't want to, um, without permission because it's not as good, even if we didn't have that rule..."

Erwin nods, satisfied, because he knew that already. That Levi can admit that, means they've got a smoother road ahead.

He relaxes and lets his voice slip into that smooth, humming tone again. He wants to pick up where they left off. Levi had initiated an exciting change of pace and an alternative play, and Erwin finds that he, now that they've cleared the air, still wants to see it through. 

"Sweet thing. You're amazing. I'm so glad to have you be mine", he praises, willing his arousal back to life. 

Levi lets out a sweet little pearly laugh. Erwin smiles, storing that sound in the back of his mind.

"I'm glad you're mine too..." Levi whispers, "...daddy... oh, can I...?"

Now it's Erwin's turn to chuckle. 

"Go ahead, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

The door that connects the bedroom to the bathroom is wide open, and Levi is standing in front of the sink, vigorously brushing his teeth. With a cheap, probably too hard, plastic toothbrush, to Erwin's perpetual disappointment. The unused, pink brush head that he's placed in the cabinet for Levi to use with his fancy electrical toothbrush is mocking him every time he sees it next to his green one. 

"You should really use an electrical toothbrush", Erwin says absentmindedly from where he's laying on the bed, propped up against too many pillows with his gaze on the kindle. A gargled response comes from Levi, obviously hollered through a mouthful of toothpaste foam; "Aon't-ikeway-ish-rambles-muhns!" 

Erwin cocks a brow and chuckles as his chest fills with warm, cuddly affection toward his boy."What did you say honey?", he asks, trying not to laugh when Levi sticks out his head through the bathroom door, cheeks puffed out and some toothpaste drool on his chin. Levi shoots Erwin a glare, then resumes his brushing. When he's done and minty fresh, he pads to the bed and hops up next to his tall boyfriend, the force of his jump making Erwin bounce a little. 

"I said, I don't like the way it scrambles my brains", he explains as he snuggles into the covers beside Erwin, tugging on his arm to get his bicep into place as a pillow.

Erwin can't help the short laugh that escapes him when Levi wriggles into place next to him. He looks down on Levi with amusement as his petite boyfriend yanks on his arm until his satisfied with its placement. Levi's got his phone out and start to scroll through his Instagram feed, Erwin watches him, enjoys Levi's warmth and sheer presence. His words tumble out as if they're as doubtless as an exhale. 

"I love you."

It takes a moment for Erwin to realize that it's definitely the first time that he's said that to anyone he's ever dated, save for his first relationship back in college. Levi came into his life about four months ago, sudden as a lightning bolt, bright and startling. From day one he'd felt that he himself and Levi were supposed to be. They recently had the talk about deeper commitment though, and they were on the same page. 

Levi's phone drops down onto his chest and he huffs, then looks up at Erwin with saucer sized dark silver eyes. Erwin sees his throat bob slightly as he swallows. Erwin isn't panicking, not at all, he knows that he's more verbally sentimental than Levi. His boyfriend might not say it back, and Erwin's mature and experienced enough to know how baffling it can be to be on the receiving end of the "L-word". But then, Levi smiles, and Erwin's heart literally skips a beat.


End file.
